five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bloo J 2.0/Im Makeing Five Nights At Nickelodeon's R.E.P.RI.N.T.E.D
Hey Guys Im makeing my version of BlooJwiki's Nights At Nickelodeon's it will be called Five Nights At Nickelodeon's R.E.P.RI.N.T.E.D it will have some changes from the original version such as some characters will be changed or new and the story will be more dark and have the same ending affter Night 6 some the Mechanics will be diffent or new and The Player will be diffent Note There Will Still Be The Door's And The Mask and aslo a New Shop and Extra's Here are the 3 reaseons why im doing a Remastred verstion of FNAN #some of the mechanics are stolen from classic FNaF games #some of the grammar is horrendous. #I Think it woud be better if this was made Here Are The Character Change's #Spongebob,Jenny,Potty the Parrot,Timmy Tuner,Zim,DoodleBob,Phantom Jenny,Raggedy Android and Shadow Spongebob will still be same #Patrck Star will be the Bonnie in the game insed of Jimmy Newtron but he will be stil be a Anmtronic in the Game in the Newtron lab camara with #Lincoln Loud will be the Foxy in the game insed of Rocko Wallaby because i think it might work better #YenndoSponge will Be renamed Endosponge #Minisponge's will be an adedd they will block the player and can not be removed there A.I Will be simlar to Minireena 2 #Another chacter will be addd and it is Cashina from Married to Money Spongebob episode her behavor/A.I will be simaler to Bonnet #Insed of Golden SpongeBob and Golden Jimmy Neutron it's SpongebobTrap and The Starfish they will be the only old anmtonic's and Withered SpongeBob from the frist game will be removed and replaced by these 2 chacaters where once used in SpongeBob’s Famly Diner #Swaysway will stil Be the Phone Guy in the First Game #A few new meanchine Will be added one of them will be called Maintenance Panel it will be diffent than the Fnaf 3 one This one has Repair Door Battry if the door's are low on battery,Charge Camra's if the Camra Battray is low and Drive Away This Meanchine will only work on SpongebobTrap and The Starfish Play audio it will only work on Spongebob if he is in the Offfce but aslo you can only close the Doors for 15 seconds and the final machine will be The Genrator Panle use it the charge the power but closeing the doors will make it go slow ! #The Player will aslo be chanched the Player will be in R.E.P.RI.N.T.E.D is Classic Ren and Classic Stimpy insded of Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick because it might work better because ther Nickelodeon. I’m Going To Relace The Anmatonic A.I Sooner Or Later Stay Tuned For More Updates. So What Do Think Of The New Version What Do You Think Of It Post comments and give me idea's if you like About It Shoud I Do This Or Not And Keep Cheeking For More Updates Anway's Later ! Category:Blog posts